


Kpocalypse

by TitanShifter94



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), BTOB, Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, TWICE (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Bats, Blades, Boys Kissing, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gen, Girls Kissing, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Killing, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Romance, Sex, Suicide, Swords, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanShifter94/pseuds/TitanShifter94
Summary: The story of your favourite Kpop idols stuck in a Zombie Apocalypse...Who will live? Who will die? Who will suffer? Who will strive?MATURE THEMES, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS and please note this is a NON IDOL universe.





	1. Survivors/The Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Welcome to Kpocalypse!!! I have had it in my mind to create a fanfiction that mixes Kpop with a Zombie Apocalypse storyline and I am so excited to finally get started! This will be a LONNNNNNG fic, and I’m unsure as of yet how long it will take for me to update, but know that it will not be abandoned! 
> 
> Now just before we get started, I have written a list of the idols that will be starring in this fic. Oooh, one thing you should know that most of these characters will be portrayed as groups of friends, or on some occasions relatives and will begin in their own groups before intermingling with others in later chapters, PLEASE NOTE THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, SO THEY ARE NOT KPOP IDOLS. Some will become allies, some will become enemies and others will become units of their own.
> 
> There will be pairings too, some to begin with, some much later on in the story, both straight and same sex couples, just to make things interesting. Too many to mention in the tags. Some will be considered crackships and others will be popular ships among fans. MATURE THEMES AHEAD.
> 
> Also, please do not think I am just keeping my favourite idols and killing off the rest, on the contrary I have actually killed off quite a few of my biases/wreckers. Jungkook is named as the main character, but there will be many POVs, so stay alert! Characters are not listed in order of importance, just how I remembered them!!! And even if one of your favourite idols is marked as dead/missing, please do not fret, as they may in fact be in the story! Either as a flashback, reunion, or in some case….Zombies.
> 
> A lot of my inspiration is from the walking dead, so Walkers will be used rather than Zombies.  
> Sooooo, without further ado, let’s get started and please enjoy!!!

Cast List (So far…)

BTS

Jungkook – Alive, Main Character  
Jimin – Alive  
V – Confirmed Deceased  
Jhope – Missing  
Rapmon – Missing  
Suga – Alive  
Jin – Confirmed Deceased

EXO

Kai – Missing  
D.O – Alive  
Chanyeol – Missing  
Sehun – Alive  
Lay – Confirmed Deceased  
Xiumin – Alive  
Chen – Confirmed Deceased  
Suho – Missing  
Baekhyun – Missing

SHINee

Taemin – Alive  
Jonghyun – Missing  
Key – Missing  
Onew – Alive  
Minho – Missing

VIXX

N – Missing  
Leo – Alive  
Hongbin – Alive  
Hyuk – Confirmed Deceased  
Ken – Confirmed Deceased  
Ravi - Alive

Block B

All Alive

BTOB  
Eunkwang – Alive  
Changsub – Confirmed Deceased  
Ilhoon – Confirmed Deceased  
Minhyuk – Alive  
Peniel – Missing  
Sungjae – Alive  
Hyunsik – Confirmed Deceased

GOT7

Jackson – Alive  
Mark – Alive  
JB – Confirmed Deceased  
Jinyoung – Confirmed Deceased  
BamBam – Alive  
Yugyeom – Confirmed Deceased  
Youngjae - Missing

Gfriend

Sowon – Alive  
Yerin – Missing  
Eunha – Alive  
Umji – Confirmed Deceased  
SinB – Confirmed Deceased  
Yuju – Alive

Girls’ Generation

Taeyeon – Missing  
Tiffany – Missing  
Hyoyeon – Alive  
Sunny – Alive  
Yoona – Confirmed Deceased  
Yuri – Confirmed Deceased  
Sooyoung – Confirmed Deceased  
Seohyun – Confirmed Deceased

Red Velvet

Irene – Alive  
Seulgi – Alive  
Wendy – Missing  
Joy – Alive, Ill  
Yeri – Alive

Blackpink

All Alive

TWICE

Jihyo – Missing  
Nayeon – Alive  
Sana – Alive  
Momo – Alive  
Dahyun – Confirmed Deceased  
Tzuyu – Confirmed Deceased  
Jeongyeon – Missing  
Chaeyoung – Alive

Mina - Confirmed Deceased


	2. Jungkook's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's POV

Chapter 1

*Jungkook’s Letter*

Namjoon,

Hey hyung, if you’re reading this, it means you’re on our trail! And presumably it means that you managed to get out, that you’re trying to find us…somehow.

Yoongi hyung thinks it’s unsmart to stay in the same area for too long. He says we have to keep moving. He’s right of course, he’s always right. Jimin thinks so too.  
We’re set to move again tomorrow morning, we’re going west. Apparently there were still ships docking from Europe before the broadcasts stopped. I know that was 7 months ago, but we’re hoping there’s still a chance. I mean there’s not much else for us to hold on to. We have to at least try.

I’m not even sure there’s anywhere left, there’s no way to tell. Without TV or Radio we’re pretty much on our own now. 

You would know exactly what to do hyung! This is the type of situation you would have been able to handle! Yoongi hyung does his best but I can tell he’s struggling, what with trying to keep both me and Jimin alive, as well as himself. Sometimes I feel like I’ve become a burden, that they would be better off without me. But I know what your reaction to that would have been, you would have told me to act like a grown up, and start proving my worth. So that’s what I’m going to do…now that you’re not here to yell at me anymore.

Please don’t think I blame you for wanting to stay behind, I can’t even imagine how you must have felt when you lost him…when WE lost him. 

I saw the look in your eyes when it happened. I swear I tried to get the walker off of him, I tried but it was too late! It all happened so fast…there was no time to even think, let alone act. I know now that if it had been his arm or his leg we may have been able to save him, but not for a bite like that, not one to the neck.

I remember when we lost Tae…when I saw THEM take him down in the streets during our run…I felt such an enormous, all consuming pain. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling, I couldn’t stop screaming in agony, I just wanted to cover my ears and ignore all the horror that surrounded us. I wanted to be back at that abandoned pool we found that time, all of us together, just being young and stupid.

You didn’t scream, you didn’t even cry. You just held Jin hyung as he lay dying in your arms. He didn’t look afraid, he didn’t look sad. He was smiling….he was smiling up at you. Because he knew that as long as he was with you, he would be safe, that you wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. I don’t know what happened in the end, whether you put him down or…if you let him turn. But I’m sure that no matter what you did, he was happy because it got to be you.

I know that I begged and pleaded for you to leave him and come with us, but I understand why you didn’t. If there had been more time I would have insisted we take his body and give him a proper burial, like we couldn’t do for Tae…but I have never seen a herd that size hyung. They were everywhere, we almost didn’t make it out ourselves…which makes me really wonder about you hyung. I just have so many unanswered questions…

Did you even get out of the house? Am I writing to a ghost right about now? Why were there so many of them in the first place? Why then all of a sudden, after we’d made that place our home for several months? Why did they attack then? How did that ONE even get in? Why did it have to kill Jin hyung?! Why?!!

I almost forgot to tell you…we lost Hoseok hyung.

I mean he isn’t dead, at least I don’t think he is. When we left you, we got caught in what I can only describe as a stampede of walkers. We were lucky to make it out alive, but Hoseok hyung got split up from us. There were too many of them, we just couldn’t reach him, and he took off in the other direction. I saw him climb the fence and jump over it, so I’m sure he got out…but we took the car. Sure, hyung is fast and but I don’t know how long he could manage on foot. But he was alive when I last saw him, and that’s all that matters. Same goes for you hyung…

Luckily the majority of the herd followed the car, and we managed to lose them pretty quickly after that. No matter what they still don’t seem to move very fast, the walkers. I can see why they’re certainly not called runners! Sorry, that was a stupid joke…

Jiminnie misses you terribly hyung, Yoongi does too…as do I. Sometimes at night I hear Jimin crying quietly when he thinks we’re asleep. I’m not sure what he cries for, you? Jin hyung? Tae? Hobi? Himself? All of it? I just don’t know anymore. It’s been hard on Yoongi hyung, he’s had to take on all of the responsibility of being leader now. He decides where we go, what we do, when we try and make a run for supplies, when we retreat. It didn’t come naturally to him, not like it did for you, but he’s getting there. 

I think it helps that he has Jimin to look after. Oh and nothing has changed there, yet. They’re still dancing round in circles with one another. Part of me thinks it’s because of me, but then the other, more rational part of me thinks it’s because they couldn’t stand to lose each other in a time like this. They need solidarity, and for now that’s in friendship. But there’s still time for them…I hope.

This is where I’ll end my note to you hyung, and I desperately hope you’re able to find it. I can’t leave this letter somewhere someone can easily find it, Yoongi hyung thinks it’s too dangerous, that we may be followed by the wrong type of people…yet I haven’t seen a single soul in months…better safe than sorry he says.

It's morning now...I’m leaving this letter on a string over the fireplace, which will give you about 6 hours before the whole thing is burned up in the flame. 6 measly hours….But we’re headed 5 miles west completely on foot, unless we find a car with gas. I’ll signpost our next location so you can find us, I’ll write the word “Wings” on the entrance. 

Please find us hyung,

Your little brother,

Kookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a like and comment if you enjoyed!!!


	3. The way it was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's POV, as he reminisces about the time before he sent his letter to Namjoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Me again :P Sorry for the lack of updates but due to unforeseen circumstances I was away from my laptop and couldn’t write anymore  But I’m back and ready to get the next chapter sorted!!! This will be another BTS focused chapter and incredibly long (just to give an idea of their world), but I’ll be starting with other POVs next I promise! Also, I will only use formal speech/titles when characters are talking to or about one another in dialogue, otherwise they will only be mentioned by name. Please continue to enjoy and feel free to contact me if you have questions/suggestions <3 (Btw, suggestion, do NOT read this with 11:11 by Taeyeon playing on the background!)

Since the dead started coming back to life and attacking the living, Namjoon naturally took charge as our group leader, led us all to safety and protected us ever since. Well, the best he could do given the circumstances. He was able to give us all the kick up the ass we deserved, made us fight for our survival rather than just lay down and die. None of us had wanted to become walker waste.

When the outbreak began, there had been a mass panic and people started losing their lives in the struggle. The dead were busy chowing on those too slow to take action while the military were willing to shoot down anyone too quick to give up their responsibility to their country. In the midst of it all, Namjoon gathered us together, all seven of us, and we fled until everything died down. 

Back then it hadn’t been hard to find somewhere to hole up and lay low for a while, and we did that for several weeks in an abandoned house that looked to belong to a family. It hadn’t been large, but it was enough room for us all to share comfortably. There had also been a three-quarter full pantry that looked to have been stocked not long before everything went to shit, and that had fed us all for about a week before we had to go on our first run for food. I admit, we probably indulged a bit more than we should have back then, but none of us had ever been exposed to such stress before, we had just wanted something good to take our minds off things.

As the hyungs; Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok insisted on doing the runs. Seokjin was to stay behind and make sure the maknaes: Myself, Jimin and Taehyung were kept safe and happy. It had made us all feel like children, even Jimin who would do just about anything for Yoongi, had felt extremely put out being put under house arrest and confined to the four walls we had been staring at for the past 7 days. Looking back it had been a childish thought, but things were different before, we know better now…

After about a month we found that the streets had become quieter. We no longer heard screams of terror, tyres squealing around the bend or the gunshots in the distance…there was nothing…only the low hum of the dead groaning on their way past the house.

It had been then that I stopped sleeping as much and volunteered to take more watches. It’s not like I hadn’t known the dangers before then, but I think that was when I realised the severity of the situation. This was not something that would be fixed in just a matter of weeks, no, nothing would ever be the same again.

The dead seemed to be migrating in our direction, so we gathered our belongings and left that little house. They surrounded us then, on all sides, so I think now if we had left it any later we would have been killed not long after that. I had been given a cricket bat, I think it had come from the little boy’s bedroom, to try and hold the walkers off as we ran. We didn’t have much, just what the house had offered for our protection. The father must have been police department, as Namjoon found a pistol and half a box of ammo, which I have never seen him use. I was told to aim for their brain or they’d just keep on coming, my swing had been too weak so I could only push them back but Jin managed to take a few down. The other hyungs killed them off like it was nothing, they had been used to it by now, swinging and stabbing like they were born to do so, like they were born for this new world. 

We had managed to find a 7 seater car, and set off far away from the city. For the most part we were physically unscathed, but there had been a change of attitude amongst us all, one that had been a long time coming. Jin had driven us out to the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. His eyes were like steel, there were no words of encouragement or comfort, nothing to make us feel better in the shitty situation we found ourselves in. Namjoon noticed that too but said nothing, just placed his hand on Jin’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Yoongi resolved to take a nap in the back of the car and Hoseok impatiently tapped a tune on the window, his usual “sunshine” persona masked by that of nervousness and uncertainty. Taehyung and Jimin simply stared straight out of the windows they were next to, leaving me in the middle to come to terms with it all on my own.

We spent several days sleeping rough in the car or in abandoned apartments or stores, until Seokjin piped up and stated that we couldn’t continue this way and had to find somewhere more stable. Namjoon hadn’t argued with this notion. The car radio seemed to be fixed on this one station that continued playing the same message over and over, that we could find sanctuary in one of the many safehouses scattered across the country. The message gave no specific instructions as to where we could find one, so Tae had mentioned that it was basically a free for all as to who would stay alive…Namjoon hadn’t argued with that either.

Jin was determined that we find a place to call “home”, somewhere we didn’t have to run anymore, somewhere we could finally settle without the threat of the dead. It seemed like a ridiculous notion, until we managed to find it.

It was isolated from everything, from the far off city of Seoul and even far enough away from the small town that we passed through, but easy enough to get to if we needed to stock up on supplies. It was a rather large house than someone must have converted from a barn before everything started, and it was still in pristine condition, the dead hadn’t touched this neck of the woods yet.

It was decided that Jin and Namjoon would share the master bedroom on the top floor, Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok would take the large living room with the 3 comfy couches and Taehyung and I would share the smaller bedroom that was located on a floor of its’ own.

As soon as we had settled and were certain we wouldn’t have to leave again, the mood lifted instantly. Jin started smiling again, Hoseok was back to his old self and making jokes about Jimin’s height, Namjoon became less visibly stressed, even Yoongi , who always seemed asleep to the world, laughed a little every now and then. We had spent many nights sharing stories together in the dim candle light, reminiscing about the past or revealing what we had hoped for the future. On other nights we played games and pranks on one another, while we sipped on the mixed alcohol and soda that we had managed to obtain in an old, abandoned liquor store. It had been much too warm, and we couldn’t afford to drink too much as we still had to stay alert and watch the outside occasionally, but we had been completely safe so far.

It was just like it had been before. I hate to say it, but before all this we were all just a bunch of wasters. Only Namjoon had a part time job at a gas station, while the rest of us were just hanging out in abandoned areas and causing trouble, it had been our way of dealing with our shitty lives and families. But when we we all together, well that was the happiest we all could be.

I myself also became happier in that house, and it had all been because of one person: Taehyung. 

He had always been my best friend and we would always lean on the other when one of us had been having a difficult time. I remember he ran to me in tears this one time after his father had beat him pretty bad. His older sister had once been the punching bag, and Tae would have to protect her, but she had moved away to go to university, leaving Taehyung with him. We simply roamed the streets for hours and he didn’t even have to say anything, my presence was enough for him, just as his had been for me whenever I needed him. A bond we didn’t quite share with the others just yet.

But since everything happened, everyone seemed to gravitate into pairs to cope with the strain. Namjoon and Jin had already been in love for years and would often seek each other out in the middle of the night when everyone was supposed to be sleeping and hold the other close, or shared stolen kisses when they thought no one was looking. They treated their love like a secret as if they thought we would think less of them, but that never would have happened. They thought we didn’t notice, but even a blind man could see it.  
Jimin and Yoongi’s relationship was, still is, rather complicated. Anyone watching them would know that they mean far more to each other than just friends but they will never admit, not even to themselves. Yet even in their denial, in the face of trouble they still only have eyes for the other, as Yoongi watches Jimin like a hawk and tries to block him from danger where necessary and Jimin would always fret over Yoongi in particular when all of the hyungs would be out on a run, and when he returned their eyes would meet and everything would be okay again. 

Hoseok – Hobi - was different, he had a girlfriend before the fall of the world, but she had died tragically not long before the walkers had risen. Her name was Hwang Eunbi and Hoseok had loved her. She had been a lovely girl from what I remember, she had thick, dark hair and a smile so bright that it would rival Hobi himself. When they started dating he told us all that she had friends he would try and set us up with, however there were only 6 in her circle so someone would have to remain lonely. It was irony that in fact 4 of the members of his own friend group only had eyes for each other and that he would be the one that ended up alone. Hobi thought about his Eunbi all the time and even though he never said it, a part of him had been glad that she didn’t live long enough to have to witness this, that she died peacefully. 

Apparently, Eunbi’s best friend was also called Eunbi, and she was perfect for me they said, but unfortunately I never got to meet her.

That left me and Taehyung, and things were the least complicated with us than they had been with everyone else. With the nearest town being further away now than it had been with the last place we stayed, it required more of us to go out on the supply run so that we could take more things back home, and we wouldn’t have to send anyone out as often. Being young men with extreme boredom led to both Tae and I volunteering to join our hyungs on future outings. Jin was to stay behind and ensure the enclosures we built around the house were secure and Jimin was “asked politely” by Yoongi to stay behind and help, much to his chagrin.

Our first run had been easy enough, as there had only been around 10-15 walkers to deal with. This made easy work for us, as we stealthily cleared the medicine cabinets in the local pharmacy and managed to grab a whole two bags of canned food each to take back with us. Namjoon and Yoongi had carried far more, their bodies used to the extra weight, while Hoseok had been challenged with carrying some essentials whilst trying to pick off the walkers that tried attacking us. There hadn’t been many, most were slow and wasted away due to their lack of “food” in the area as from what we knew, we were the only people living nearby as we hadn’t seen a single person since fleeing the last house. This also allowed Tae and I to bag our first walker kills. 

We had both felt the rush that the kills gave us and the adrenaline seemed to travel straight to our heads, it was such a high that we felt. So much so that we couldn’t stop ourselves from crashing our lips together as soon as we got back to our shared room and falling into bed.

This became a recurring theme after every run. Our bodies changed as we became more accustomed to the killing of past humans and the weight of our gathered supplies pressed down on our backs, this just made us want each other all the more. Now, we never went as far as having full on sex, soft hands and warm lips were all that we shared of our bodies; touching, licking, stroking and sucking the other to completion. Nevertheless, it had always felt amazing and we would lay together in the afterglow of our orgasms, my head on his bare chest as our fingers entwined and he would look down at me and smile with his boxy grin that never failed to make me laugh. We were never in love, but we loved each other enough as best friends to be there in a way that we both needed, and it had been an incredibly comfortable routine.

It had become so comfortable in fact that we became lazy, simply expecting the herd to be as small as always and for us to take them out one by one as per usual, while the hyungs gather the supplies in complete safety knowing we had their backs. 

It was this error on our part that caused the unthinkable to happen.

It had been on a run, and Yoongi mentioned in passing that the town seemed different than it usually was, the dead were being “louder” he said, and that it was annoying. It was a strange way to describe them, and Tae and I just let the comment pass right over our heads. Maybe if we hadn’t been as stupid and listened, things would be different today. He told us to be extra careful today and to be on high alert while he, Namjoon and Hobi ran off in the direction of the gas station to get some fuel for the car.

Taehyung and I had been goofing around and were trying to find different “stylised” ways of killing the walkers. We were trying to do ridiculous poses and stances while sinking a knife through their eye or bashing in their skulls with a bat. We had turned it into a sort of contest, trying to kill time before the others got back. It was only when I decapitated my seventh walker with my bat that I realised there seemed to be far more than before, and more still advancing from the road up ahead.

This wasn’t good, we weren’t going to be able to hold off the walkers close by AND warn the others about the advancing herd. We would all have to leave this second or risk getting stuck or killed. Just as I was about to relay my fears to Tae, he had just plunged his knife into the skull of a female walker while another male came right up beside him and sunk it’s teeth into his arm. 

He yelled out in pain and I heard the loudest bloodcurdling scream, which turned out to be coming from me. Another walker came a millisecond later and took a bite straight out of his neck. I tried to grab him out of their grasp, but a pair of arms stopped me and started dragging me away: Namjoon’s. I was still fighting and struggling to get out of his hold when a full group of them approached and started ripping Taehyung to shreds, before pulling him to the ground in a bloody mess. Some of his blood had managed to spray on my face as he had been so close when the bite when taken from his neck. Yoongi and Hoseok weren’t far away and began helping Namjoon. I would later learn that they saw the herd first from where they were and ran straight back to get us, but were too late. 

With more of the herd approaching, Namjoon and Hoseok were half running, half lifting me towards the direction of the car. The other walkers didn’t pay much attention to us, as there was already fresh meat available in the form of Taehyung’s body, and when a few did start to notice us, Yoongi had already started the car before driving us back in the direction of the house.

The incredible, empty sadness was palpable back at the house in the hours, days, weeks following his death. Jimin had sat and cried on the couch pretty much morning until night at the loss of his dear friend, with Yoongi stroking his legs and trying to mask his own sadness for everyone else’s sake. Hoseok often disappeared to the roof of the house, to do what we didn’t know, but he would sit up there for hours before Jin would call him inside out of fear of him getting too cold. Jin himself didn’t look as if he knew what to do, it was as if he had lost a child. One minute he would be trying to busy himself with cleaning or organising, before forgetting what he had to do and just sat with a faraway look on his face. Jimin had told Jin on one day that he’d found a folded pile of washing sitting on the window sill, and Jin explained that he went to put them away but just wandered off after forgetting why he had them. Namjoon tried his best to keep everything together, and I certainly didn’t make that easy for him.

All I wanted to do was go back to that town and kill every single walker off one by one. I was beyond all rationality, I knew they had no sense of morality or memory, but I wanted them to remember what they had done and make them pay for it. I wanted them to suffer and die like they made him do. I just wanted to be angry and be allowed to be angry, and take out my anger on them. 

Namjoon had placed me under house arrest once more when he realised what I wanted to do, and after he found me trying to leave and do just that on several occasions. He became concerned about my mental stability and I hated him for it. He didn’t understand how I felt and wouldn’t let me act on my feelings, and he resented the fact I was resisting his help so much. Our silent storm remained between us remained until the others started noticing, and Namjoon couldn’t take it anymore. 

He sat us all down and ordered that we all change our way of thinking, and that losing Taehyung was a devastating event, but this is the world now, and all we have to care about is keeping ourselves alive. That we may lose each other, be separated or fall into a deep depression but to keep moving forward no matter what. It had been the reality check I needed, I had witnessed first-hand what the walkers could do and the destruction they can eventually bring. I resolved back then that my purpose from then was to keep my remaining family safe and ensure that we would only become stronger as a unit. Taehyung would never be forgotten, but he was gone, and there was nothing I could do to change that. They were all still here, and that’s all that mattered.

A couple of weeks later and we are all starting to find our feet again. Taehyung was still on our minds but we were all trying to get into the mindset of Namjoon’s new world. Jimin started coming out on runs with us now that we were down a man, much to Yoongi’s distress. He started out much like myself when he started, unsure of his movements and his own strength. But Jimin, despite his height, had always been muscular and picked it up incredibly quickly. It wasn’t long before he was taking down walkers left, right and centre. His bare arms and black hair a blur in his speedy movements, even stone faced Yoongi looked in awe and lost for words at Jimin’s walker killing ability. 

Jin seemed to find his role again, as the surrogate mother of the group. With a new attitude in life, he started once again preparing meals for the group coming home after their runs, washing all of their muddy, blood stained clothing and even taking out the stragglers that came shuffling up to the enclosure protecting the house. Hoseok still had a slight sadness in eyes at his losses, but came to much the same resolve as myself and looked forward only. We fell back into our old selves and although Tae was no longer around, we still carried him around wherever we went, in whatever we did. 

I remember it was much colder on the evening everything changed again. I had brought it up with Jin and he agreed, stating that we would have to find him some raw material so he could try and make us all some warmer clothes. As it had been summer during the outbreak, the majority of retail outlets had been selling summer clothing only, so everything we could find would be far too cold for the winter to wear. We agreed that on the next run we would try and find some material for Jin as well as our usual.  
It was going to be a rather quiet night, as Jimin and Yoongi proclaimed they were tired and wanted to head to bed early, Jin was going to start preparing food for dinner the next day and try and teach Namjoon to chop veg at the same time without cutting himself. Hobi took his usual spot on the roof and I decided I would try and read one of the books I found on the last run.

It had been about an hour and I was just starting to feel tired when I heard Hoseok running downstairs and shouting. He had said that while on the roof he spotted a herd the size of a military fleet heading in the direction of the house, a size that could easily tear down our barriers and whole house itself if they were determined enough. My heart dropped to my stomach, we had never encountered such a size before, but apparently they were still a while off so we had to time to grab some essentials and go. Yoongi and Jimin had looked half asleep but became fully alert when they Hobi’s spiel about the walkers, kicking themselves into gear and filling bags with things we would need before heading back out on the road for the first time in months. 

Jin got himself into a panic and started grabbing all sorts of things before Namjoon told him to calm down and just focus on food from the kitchen, things that would last as our next supply could be a while away. I was appointed to look after him and Namjoon would head to the rooms and grab my things as well as theirs.  
I headed to the kitchen and started helping Jin pick out what we would need before quickly stuffing them into bags. He was mindlessly chattering to himself, or to me, and we fell into a routine, the eldest and the maknae. It was then I realised how little time we had spent alone together since it all started, and he must have realised it too as he smiled knowingly at me, and I couldn’t help but return it.

The sky outside had gone dark and we had no electricity, so I almost didn’t see the figure at all. But when I did see the shuffling male walker, it was already making a grab for Jin. I used all the strength I had before running and slamming it into the nearby wall, grabbing the now useless toaster and smashing its head in with it again and again before it was completely gone. How it got in to the house by itself I still have no idea.

I exhaled loudly and turned to check on Jin, only to see him removing his hand from his neck to reveal the very prominent human teeth marks left in the walker’s wake. I had been too late.

Namjoon chose this time to walk into the kitchen and survey the whole scene, before turning chalk white in realisation. Jin’s eyes began to become hazy as he fell to the floor, and Namjoon dropped to his knees, catching Jin on the way down. 

Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok ran downstairs and out the door to start filling the car, shouting for us to hurry as the herd was advancing quickly. I couldn’t even move, my feet felt like they were glued to the floor and I could barely comprehend what was going on around me. 

When I finally came to, Namjoon was cradling Jin in his arms, whispering things I couldn’t quite hear, things I didn’t want to hear as this was a private moment, and I felt like an unwelcome intruder. Jin could barely breathe and was spluttering now, he was nearly gone. Namjoon had silent tears running down his face, but other than that there was not much else to show anything was amiss. 

At this point I remembered the earlier warning of the herd and grabbed my pre packed bag and hurried to the living room to check we weren’t forgetting anything important. I picked up a couple more cans we had brought in earlier and a torch that may be useful. When I returned to the kitchen, Jin was dead.

Namjoon hadn’t moved from his spot, simply staring down at Jin’s lifeless body. All I wanted in that moment was to curl up in a ball, hold my knees and cry, but now wasn’t the time for that. We could grieve and mourn later, for now we had to move. I had to get Namjoon into action so we could go.  
I got on my knees next to him to get to his level and called his name. No matter how much I shook him or shouted at him, he just wouldn’t respond to me, just kept staring at Seokjin. I begged and pleaded for him to get up and move as the herd would be on us at any moment but he wasn’t hearing me. I told him how we needed him, he was our leader, how Jin would never forgive him if he gave up now, still nothing.

Yoongi came bursting through the door then and once again I saw the realisation in another person’s eyes as the scene unfolded in front of him. It took him all of five seconds to piece it together. He swallowed hard and told me to come with him. I tried to pry Namjoon from Jin once again but to no avail, and I knew he wasn’t planning on coming with us. Yoongi addressed me again, telling me we had to go now, that Namjoon had made his choice and it was time for us to go now. I didn’t want to leave him, I wanted to keep trying but time was against us. Namjoon himself had once told me that keeping ourselves alive was the way of life now, so with one last look at the broken pair, I took my bag and headed out of the house with Yoongi.

The herd was an incredible size and they were far closer than I thought, we had to be quick. 

Hoseok was running back to the house as Yoongi and I started in the direction of the car, presumably to see where we were and what was taking so long. However, in the time it took for us to meet in the middle, the herd got there first, effectively cutting Hoseok off from me and Yoongi. He couldn’t go forward and they had started to block his way back to the car, I heard Yoongi shout for him to run. Hoseok, unlike Yoongi, was unarmed and there were far too many for him to try and run past. Yoongi held a fire poker, but even so, there was not enough time to get to Hoseok or take out enough walkers for his efforts to be effective. 

Hobi had no choice but to run in the opposite direction, away from the car, away from the house, away from the herd, away from us. He was fast, and he was shouting loudly and waving his arms as if to get them out of our path before jumping the fence enclosure, the crazy bastard he always was. And the herd followed, as of under his command.  
Enough had left our way, so we now could take a few walkers out, Yoongi with his poker and me with the torch I had picked up. We could take out enough to advance and get to the car where Jimin was waiting inside. 

Sure enough, we got there pretty much unscathed and Jimin was already yelling for Yoongi to start the car so they could all get out of there. Questions could be asked later, Jimin understood that. The walkers followed sound, so with the start of the engine they began stalking towards the car. I pray that gave Hobi some time to get out of there, as I could no longer see his white snapback, the darkness effectively swallowing him from sight, hopefully rather than the preying walkers. 

The walkers started to follow in our direction, but the car was far too fast for their shuffling feet to catch up with us. As we pulled away from our home for the last 6 months, I allowed myself one last look back at the house. Whether I hoped to see Namjoon coming to his senses and running out of the house or not I don’t know, but when all I saw was darkness and too many walkers to count now roaming our grounds, I decided to look ahead while trying not to think of the many challenges that now lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and leave a comment if you would! <3


End file.
